A dimmer circuit is used to vary the brightness of light generated by a lamp. For example, by changing a voltage waveform applied to the lamp, the dimmer circuit controls the brightness of the light output by the lamp.
A dimmer circuit may be designed to work with, for example, an incandescent lamp. Incandescent lamps typically consume relatively high power (e.g., in the range of 40 Watts to 100 Watts, or more). In modern days, energy efficient lights (e.g., compact fluorescent lamp (CFL), light-emitting diodes (LEDs), etc.) have become popular over incandescent lamps. These energy efficient lights consume substantially less power, compared to incandescent lamps. It is desirable that a dimmer circuit, which may be designed for incandescent lamps, work flawlessly with modern energy efficient lights.